Feliz Natal, Yukimura
by kaidouhazuki
Summary: Aviso: contém cenas yaoi/slash!


Era véspera de Natal e nevava como nunca havia nevado antes. Os prédios, pontes e cerejeiras pareciam figuras de brinquedo cobertas de flocos de algodão.Tudo pareceria lindo e mágico se ele não estivesse observando a tudo de dentro de um quarto de hospital.Estava sozinho.Era véspera de Natal e estava sozinho, enfurnado em um quarto cheirando a éter, soro, sangue e solidão.E estava sem ele.Yukimura olhou para o vaso de flores na cabeceira de sua cama. Logo de manhã seus colegas tinham vindo visitá-lo.Todos da equipe.Menos Sanada.- Vocês sabem onde ele está?Todos se entreolharam.- Ehrm... Eu acho... que ele não poderá vir esta semana, buchou. Ele disse que tinha alguns assuntos pendentes para resolver. - respondeu Marui.Yukimura levou a mão magra e pálida ao rosto.- Eu... entendo.Devia ter demonstrado tristeza em seus olhos azuis, porque Jackal colocou as duas mãos em seu ombro.- Não se preocupe, buchou, tenho certeza de que ele aparecerá assim que puder.Seiichi tentou esboçar um sorriso, embora seu coração lhe apertasse por dentro. Por mais que quisesse acreditar nos colegas (não que não costumasse acreditar neles), no fundo sabia da verdade. Sabia que Sanada possivelmente não voltaria aquele ano. Sabia que ia passar outro ano sozinho naquele quarto de hospital enquanto as pessoas estariam ceando felizes com suas famílias e pessoas amadas.Naquele dia em especial, quando seus colegas deixaram o quarto, sentiu um vazio maior que o normal. Quando os viu partindo do hospital, não pôde evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Ah, como os invejava! O que não daria para estar no lugar deles..?E agora... mesmo com as janelas fechadas, parecia poder escutar os risos vindos das casas. Risos de alegria, de familiares e amigos reunidos, trocando presentes. Mesmo com o aquecedor ligado parecia poder sentir o ar frio lá de fora, que embaçava a fresta da janela que havia limpado há poucos instantes para admirar a neve.Soprou nas mãos em concha, esfregando-as e puxando mais para cima a manta que cobria seus ombros. Lá fora, a neve caía e caía, como num sonho.Um sonho sem ele.E Yukimura o via até mesmo em seu próprio reflexo. Podia vê-lo até mesmo no reflexo de seus olhos. Podia vê-lo até na expressão de dor que fazia.Estremeceu. De repente, sentia tanto ódio! Ódio por ter sido abandonado pela pessoa que mais amava, ódio de ter sido abandonado por seus colegas, ódio por todas as pessoas que festejavam felizes naquele exato instante, rindo no calor de suas casas...mas acima de tudo sentia ódio de si mesmo.Ódio de si mesmo por tê-lo deixado partir, mesmo sabendo que ele não ia voltar.Sem pensar, empurrou com força o vaso com as flores que seus colegas lhe haviam trazido. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando conter os soluços.- Sanada, eu o odeio!!!Enxugou as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. Levantou-se, empurrando os cacos de vidros com a ponta do chinelo, aproximando-se da janela mais uma vez. Afastou o vapor da janela com a mão e olhou lá para baixo, para o jardim coberto de neve do hospital. Para a rua quase vazia.E entre as lágrimas que insistiam em lhe acompanhar, viu uma figura familiar olhando para ele.- Sanada??Enxugou os olhos. O estranho olhou para ele. Depois deu as costas e se afastou lentamente.Yukimura afastou-se da janela e saiu do quarto sem pensar. Seguiu pelos corredores vazios apoiando-se na parede. De repente, começou a ser tomado por uma estranha tontura. Olhou para a agulha fixa em seu braço por um pedaço de esparadrapo e conectada em uma pequena ampola. Sem pensar duas vezes, arrancou-a, atirando-a de lado e seguiu.Logo logo estava no hall de entrada, que estava quase vazio. Tirando a recepcionista, que conversava animadamente com um grupo de pacientes, não havia mais ninguém muito esforço, empurrou a porta e saiu, sentindo na pele o rigor daquele inverno natalino.Deixou os chinelos de lado e andou descalço pela neve fofa que cobria a grama do jardim do hospital. Olhou para todos os lados, com aquela pequena semente de esperança de encontrá-lo. Chamou por seu nome, com a voz rouca.- Mas ele...ele não está aqui.Caiu de joelhos na neve, deixando a manta escorregar de seus ombros.- ...ele não está... em lugar nenhum!Baixou a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas se misturarem àqueles pequenos flocos de gelo, enquanto seus soluços deixavam suspensos no ar aquelas pequenas nuvens de vapor.Esqueceu-se do frio cortante que a neve lhe causava. Esqueceu-se da tontura. Seu coração doía tanto!- Yukimura!Deitou-se na neve. Não queria mais nada. Não queria mais viver. Estava pensando tanto nele que até estava escutando a voz dele.- Yukimura!!!Olhou para cima. Alguém o segurava em seus braços, deixando de lado um enorme buquê de rosas. - Yukimura!! Você está bem? O que você está fazendo aqui fora?- Sa... Sanada..?Parecia uma miragem. Aquilo devia ser uma miragem. Aquilo só podia ser uma ilusão. Um sonho.Ele passou a mão por seu rosto.Não era um sonho.- Sanada... você...- Desculpe a demora, Yukimura.Genichirou depositou um beijo terno em seus lábios.E então, subitamente tudo tornou-se real.- Sanada... - murmurou Seiichi, com as lágrimas inundando-lhe os olhos enquanto as pétalas voavam ao seu redor, como num lindo sonho. - Kurou o kakera...Sanada sorriu, abraçando-o com força.- Feliz Natal atrasado, Yukimura.Estava atrasado.Você está atrasado, Sanada...mas este é o Natal mais feliz da minha vida.


End file.
